


花汁

by Mdob90dun



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdob90dun/pseuds/Mdob90dun
Kudos: 8





	花汁

白起望着满屋子树根的东西出神。  
三十分钟前他从一米八的大床上醒来时就怀疑自己还在梦里，不然他怎么会一觉醒来眼前的景象仿佛千年山洞。  
当然白起一向冷静，只用清冷的目光在房间四处扫了一圈，就找到了缠绕满屋枝干的源头。  
“桃源乡？”  
前几天桃源乡就有些不对头了，生长速度突然变得惊人，短短两天的时间就长到半人高了，白起本想将它放到院子里，没成想它就像牢牢粘在桌上一样怎么都拿不下来，白起意识到不对，便让阿离和老陈先离开一段时间，打算自己一个人应对。  
白起还在思考，电话里头阿离还在不停地询问，熟悉的声音此刻显得十分聒噪，白起不舒服地挑了挑眉。  
“老板你一个人行吗？”  
“你治不了它的话怎么办？要不我去问问玲珑？”  
“它现在还没有长到我想象中那么多吧？”  
“要不老板你从窗户出来？窗户也被堵严实了吗？”  
“老板你在听吗？”  
“老板？……”  
白起拿起电话漫不经心地回答道：“你这几天先别回来了，还有老陈。”  
“老板，喂……”  
还没等阿离说完，白起就挂断了电话，他望着满地的植物枝干和藤条，幽幽叹了口气。慢慢走到房间门口，尝试着开了开门，却发现门已经被枝干堵得严严实实，根本打不开。  
白起松开手，十分无奈地仰头捂脸，过了老半天才放下来。他小心地跨过那被粗壮树枝缠绕着的几乎无法落脚的地面，来到桌子前，面无表情地望着那被花枝缠绕得惨不忍睹的花盆。  
“桃源乡，你这是干什么啊？”  
这盆无辜的植物当然不会回答他了，只不过，桃源乡的叶子上又飘起金色的气息，白起知道它又在抓狂，就不打算再逗留，回到唯一还算干净的床上坐下，开始冥思苦想。  
这是吸了多少蓬莱之力啊，居然疯长成这样，之前也没见它这么疯狂，难道附近有什么很厉害的恶灵出没吗？竟然一夜之间就……  
白起的目光落在桃源乡身上，他觉得那可怜的花盆都快要被撑烂了，桃源乡的枝干有新的有老的，新长出来的还是嫩绿色，那些虽然看起来弱不禁风实际上比钢铁还硬的枝干缠满整个花盆，实在无处可长了就变窜天猴往天花板上爬。  
窜天猴……  
白起下意识看了看头顶的水晶灯，正好在床的上方，如果它把这水晶灯给捅下来……白起这么想着就出了一身汗冷汗。  
在白起尝试用灵力控制桃源乡的生长速度第1990遍，尝试霸王硬上弓修剪枝干408遍都以失败而告终之后终于累得在床上瘫成了一条，就在他冥思苦想的时候，电话又响了。  
白起没好气儿地接了电话，电话那头传来十分悦耳的女声。  
“白医生这是怎么啦，竟然这么生气，真是少见呢。”  
白起眨了眨眼睛，才反应过来——他还以为是阿离，却没想到是玲珑，不过他心里也是暗暗骂了阿离一顿，这个大嘴巴，怎么这么能传话，竟然都传到玲珑耳朵里了，等治好了这桃源乡回来立刻把他变香菇。  
电话那头的玲珑倒是一如既往地不慌不忙，她只是自顾自地调酒，并没对刚才白起的坏脾气有什么不爽，将杯中的酒一饮而尽，问道：“白医生是在为桃源乡的事情着急吧？”  
白起尝试着冷静一下，说道：“阿离都已经跟你说了，那好吧……”  
“你不用说，我已经知道了，如果我没猜错，你这段时间没办法出门了。”玲珑并不想说太多废话，便对他直接坦白。  
白起似乎早就有所预料，也没有太惊讶，只是继续问道：“所以桃源乡到底为什么会疯长，我看了它两千年，从来都没有这样过。”  
玲珑沉默了一会儿，尴尬地笑了笑，“白医生，你想听好消息，还是坏消息。”  
“不要卖关子。”  
玲珑在那头偷偷笑了，这个白起，嘴上说得这么不在乎，果然这着急得都藏不住了。  
“好消息是，桃源乡这个样子是可以压制的，方法呢，也很简单。”  
“什么方法？坏消息是什么？”  
“坏消息就是，它的发情期到了。”  
“哈？”  
“是的，如你所见，桃源乡是蓬莱一族的宝物，也就相当于人类世界的珍惜植物，而植物也是有发情期的，相比于人类世界的植物，它更有灵性一些，所以它的发情期也更加猛烈一些，这些都是正常现象。”  
“它的发情期什么时候过去。”  
“白医生，你应该明白的，发情期的动植物要怎样才能缓解，想要压制它的话……嗯，你自己琢磨吧。”  
和玲珑打完电话的白起觉得自己的三观差不多尽数崩塌了。  
他懵圈地望着桃源乡，一副难以置信的样子。  
所以还得去找另一个桃源乡？还是去给他弄一个雌性植物？可是植物怎么看性别？不是一个物种怎么配种？  
……什么乱七八糟的。  
桃源乡的枝越长越长，此刻竟然已经又给门口那里堵上两根粗壮枝干，几乎看不见门的原本颜色了，白起自然是哪里都去不得，只能坐在床上思考着对策，转眼便到了天黑。  
一整天都没有吃饭的话，换作是普通人大概会虚脱吧，白起这么想着，瞥了一眼那盆不知道又偷着长出多少分枝的桃源乡。  
“明天吧……”  
结果当晚白起就做了一宿噩梦，在梦里，一堆滑腻腻的东西缠着他的腰，那东西像蛇的鳞片划过肌肤，刺激得白起身上凸起一片鸡皮疙瘩，白起想说话，想挣扎，却丝毫没有力气，那东西一圈一圈缠住他的细腰，又将他的双腿分开，睡裤早就不知道被撕扯到哪儿去了，赤裸裸的下体暴露在空气中。  
“不……不要，那里……那里不可以……”白起顿时慌乱起来，他想要喊出来，却一点声音都发不出，他和常人不同的雌穴，此刻正颤抖着将那藏在媚肉中的阴蒂缓缓推出，触手见了那漂亮的雌穴十分欢快，又伸出一个分枝轻轻碰了一下那颗小小的阴蒂，直到刺激得它吐出透明的液体。“啊！……”白起被激得全身一抖，下腹部顿时火热起来。  
那东西不予理会，不顾白起的挣扎，逐渐伸得更长，柔软滑腻的触手终于探入白起腿间那神秘的雌穴，分枝又牢牢套住了他的玉茎上下撸动，上下夹击快感直冲大脑，白起强行忍着，却还是射了出来，白色的液体喷射在那不安分的触手上。  
白起起初真的以为是做梦，第二天清晨，他睁开疲惫的眼睛，觉得腰酸背痛，好不容易从床上爬起来，定睛一看，屋子里的枝干竟然比昨天少了一半。  
正掀起被子欲下床去观看究竟，就被满床的痕迹吓了一跳，白起低下头一看，双腿之间早已经脏得不成样子，满床春色，看得白起刷地一下就红了脸，他下意识摸摸下体，雌穴处的媚肉竟然已经肿起来了，连合起双腿都会带来一阵不适感。  
白起少有地害怕了起来，这个地方是他一个人的秘密，他整整保守了两千年，怎么今天就……想起昨天那个诡异又羞耻的梦，白起心中一阵疑惑，那真的是梦吗？  
联想到昨天玲珑在电话里说的那些，难道这跟桃源乡有关系？昨天梦里的东西是真实存在的吗？  
思来想去，白起还是打算进入幻境看个究竟，他抽出一根香，打了个响指，很快便进入了幻境。  
幻境中的桃源乡已经成为了一棵枝高叶茂的参天大树，白起缓步绕着树走了几圈。  
“昨天……是你吗？”  
想了想，白起还是觉得自己多虑了，桃源乡可是蓬莱一族的圣物，自己又照看了它两千多年，怎么会与它有关系呢？他摇摇头，心里自嘲着自己太过敏感了，转身想离开，却被藤蔓缠住双腿，强行拽了回去。  
白起心中咯噔一下，不等他做出反抗，藤蔓以极快的速度将他牢牢捆在树干上，“桃源乡！……你干什么！放开我，快放我出去！”  
“白起。”  
桃源乡的声音仍然是像孩子一般软糯可爱，此刻听起来却好像带了几分情色，藤蔓竟然又紧了几分，白起奋力挣扎也无济于事，几根触手在他身上游走了一遍，他身上的衣服便尽数剥落，只剩下大片莹白细嫩的皮肤。  
“桃源乡！你……你放肆，我……唔……！”白起还未说完话，一根软趴趴的滑腻触手便捂住了他的口，使他再无法出声，分枝自然也没有闲着，像昨天晚上一样，它缠住那两条修长细直的腿往两边分开，两腿间那粉红的雌穴颤颤巍巍地抖动着，一见到粉嫩的雌穴，桃源乡的树根处长一根长着龟头的触手，犹如男人的性器，却又大了好几圈，此刻因为性爱充血而肿胀，那上面的马眼正一点点往外吐着白浊的液体，模样十分狰狞可怖。  
白起见到那粗壮的性器触手心里有些发怵，而当下的情况他又无处可逃，还未等他做出反抗，两根触手开始套弄他的玉茎，那性器触手也没有闲着，直挺挺地冲进他的雌穴，疼得白起几乎失了意识，可他的嘴被触手捂着，不能发出声音，下面窄小的雌穴初经人事，粗长的性器触手将里面的穴道塞得满满的，撕裂般的疼痛直冲大脑，他感到难受，也无地自容，却又有种强烈的，羞耻的快感，刺激得他落下一颗颗珍珠般的泪，眼眶也红得不成样子，触手在他体内不安分地扭动着，上面像青筋一般的东西剐蹭着柔软湿润内壁，触手的茎部粗暴地一次次擦过脆弱的阴蒂，激得白起又绞紧了那又长又粗的触手，触手在他体内像无限延长一般，他的腹部都在此起彼伏，白起脱力似的靠在树干上喘息着，好不容易挣脱了捂在他嘴上的触手，又有一根长得一模一样的性器触手伸出来，塞住了白起的口腔，与此同时，在他雌穴中杵着的触手也冲进了他体内最为柔软舒适的子宫，两根触手同时射出了滚热的液体。  
白起在那触手冲进宫腔时就落下泪来，快感与强烈的羞耻感交织在一起，他口中还含着一根硕大的性器触手，只能口齿不清地喊着：“嗯……啊，不，不可以，那里……那里会……会怀孕的，桃源乡……求你了，不要……不要啊……啊啊！”  
捆着白起身体的几根藤蔓稍微松了一些，由于毫无防备，白起差点儿摔倒在地，他的两腿剧烈地颤抖着，在他雌穴中那触手的龟头冲进他的子宫，抵着宫壁射精，满满地灌了他一肚子，等到射完了，这触手也不肯罢休，开始熟练地，无师自通地抽插起来，力度之大几乎每次顶入白起都会重重撞到树干，刺激得白起打着哭嗝，软得就像刚刚学会说话的小孩子，就在白起几乎无法忍受快要昏过去的时候，桃源乡的声音再次传来。  
“你受不了了吗？那么，我帮你叫他出来。”  
“你……你做什么！”  
白起还未反应过来，周围的场景突然变了，他被绑在柱子上，绑着他的竟是锁链，再熟悉不过的声音在耳边响起。  
“哎哟，这是谁？”  
黑起挑了挑眉，“这时候想起来放我出去了？自己受不了了就让我去代替你？白起，你可真是很棒呢。”  
白起虚脱一般喘息了一阵，缓缓说道：“少自作多情，不是我喊你出去的，去不去由你。”  
“哎呀，你怎么出去了两千多年还是和老古董一样，这种事情……”黑起凑到他的耳边，低低地说：“我可求之不得呢，不过……这件事之后，你总得让我出去几天吧？”  
从幻境中醒来的白起轻轻晃了晃脖子，懒懒地打了个哈欠，低头看了一眼还在自己身体里的触手，抬头用十分挑逗的表情望了望桃源乡，问道：“桃源乡，这么喜欢操这里吗？”  
桃源乡认出来了他，“是你啊。”  
黑起摆出一副无辜的样子，“是你叫我出来的，你不是觉得白起受不住了，才叫我出来替他的嘛。”  
桃源乡不再说话了，几根细小的触手轻轻缠上黑起的胸口，黑起好奇地碰了碰，“要用这个摸我吗？这个看起来好恶心哦。”  
那柔软触手中的几根立刻变成了树枝，将黑起一对柔嫩的小奶子紧紧勒了起来，上面那两个红艳艳的乳首便直接抬起了头，黑起娇嗔一声，剩余几根没有变硬的触手立刻抚上的黑起的奶子，像小嘴一般轻吻舔舐着，插在雌穴中那性器触手也动得更加疯狂，又圆又大的龟头每次都撞进黑起的子宫，滚烫的精液一股股浇灌在宫壁上，黑起感觉爽得不行，一边将两腿尽力分开，口中也一边吐着浪荡的词语：“嗯啊……好舒服，舒服……嗯，就是那里……好舒服，哈啊，用力些……”  
或许是因为遇见了性格更加开放的黑起，桃源乡也操干得更用力，直操得黑起那漂亮柔软的雌穴像失禁了一般流出大量蜜液，地上一大片土壤都被打湿了，黑起被撞得有些头晕，却还是口齿不清地问道：“我……我是不是，比他更会玩？嗯？”  
桃源乡也着实被这样的黑起给弄得很懵，甚至连操干的动作都变得单一了许多，直到黑起弯下腰，桃源乡才反应过来。  
黑起扭着头，一双猫儿般的眼睛望着桃源乡，他此刻正弯下腰，翘起丰腴的臀，臀间露出那微微颤抖的粉嫩的菊穴，和前头那还插着触手的雌穴不同，它同样也是未经人事，而嵌在雪白的臀肉之间的粉红色菊穴却更加诱人。性器触手刚刚缓缓从那雌穴中抽出来，黑起却像是不舍得一样突然夹紧了，低声诱惑道：“你不止一根鸡巴呢。”  
两根触手同时操干的滋味实在是舒服，黑起爽得眯着眼睛娇声吟哦，触手用力顶入，他便整个人都向上顶起，粗长的触手在他腹中胡作非为，盘踞在他柔软的肠道和子宫里，都被塞得满满当当，就连薄薄的肚皮都被撑得如同怀胎三四个月的女人，黑起红着眼睛喘息着，脸上更是一片酡红，显得更加娇俏可人，一阵阵娇软的呻吟自他唇齿之间流淌而出，淫靡动人。更多的触手与藤蔓缠着他细窄得仿佛一把就能折断的腰部，让性器触手入得更深，再开始射入大量的精液。  
“啊……好多，好满……唔呜……哈……好舒服。”黑起一边爽得呻吟着，一边用几乎脱力的雌穴和菊穴与桃源乡完成了最后的缠绵，等到两根硕大触手从他体内抽离，他薄而透亮的腹部仍然宛若怀有三月身孕，微微鼓起的小腹坠在腰间，他的臀还微微翘着，能看到被摩擦得通红的两处漂亮的穴，还不能立即闭合，里面透明的汁液流淌着，美得不可方物。  
从环境中醒来的时屋中的树枝已经差不多消退了大半，黑起在屋中转了一圈，目光又一次落在那盆花上，此刻它开了几朵白色的小花，看起来有些反差萌。  
黑起轻轻摸了摸微微胀痛的肚子，将头凑近了桃源乡，问道：“你射了这么多，我要是怀孕了怎么办啊？”  
过了一会儿，他轻轻直起身子，像自言自语似的说：“不过也没关系，阿离那个家伙不怎么靠谱，生个树妖玩玩也挺好，大不了到时候让白起来生吧。”  
桃源乡的叶子上飘起了金色的雾气，黑起揉了揉头发，“怎么？还没爽够啊？”  
黑起再次脱光衣服坐在床上，岔开双腿将两个小穴暴露出来，懒洋洋地倚在抱枕上，对那盆植物笑了笑，“你刚才操白起是强奸，现在再来一次的话就是合奸了。”他晃了晃圆溜溜的膝盖，磁性而温软的特有声线此刻显得更是高不可攀，像神圣不可侵犯的艺术品，终于发出了命令。  
“操我。”


End file.
